Drabble Summer Paradise TaoHun
by Ms RH 09
Summary: Summer Paradise adalah nama lukisan Zitao. Lukisan itu hanya untuk 1 orang... BL, TAOHUN, YAOI, Drabble, gaje LOL, school life lagi XD REVIEW sangat dibutuhkan enjoy read !


Title: **Summer Paradise**

Author: **Mr. Regal Hunter**

Genre: Romance, General, Drabble (**460 words**), PG 15, gaje.

Cast: **TaoHun**

Summary: Ia _putuskan untuk memberi nama atas lukisannya. Yaitu, "Summer Paradise"_

a/n: gue balik, LOL. Ada yang nunggu ff gue? #ga ada. Haha, ok, ini drabble tercipta jam 2 pagi, ga bisa tidur, trus ga sengaja, (oke sebetulnya gue donlot) denger lagu Simple Plan feat. Taka One OK Rock "Summer Paradise". Tapi lagu ini ga ada nyambungnya sama ini cerita. Gue Cuma ngambil dari judulnya doang, wkwk. Ok

enjoy, don't like, don't read. Review sangat dibutuhkan

Typos, Gaje, mohon dimaklumi~

saia lagi nyari kritik dan saran hohoho

XoX

Seorang lelaki tidak bisa menahan jemarinya untuk menorehkan garis putus-putus di secarik kertas putih. Menuangkan hasratnya untuk menggambar sebuah objek yang tak jauh dari pandangannya.

Kedua matanya sesekali memandang sasaran objeknya, untuk memulai menggambar lagi.

_'Harus bagus.. harus sempurna, harus bisa…" _tekadnya. Dia terus menggambar dengan sabar. Tapi saat objek itu menatapnya, ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Seperti orang bodoh.

_'Sial, dia terlalu sempurna…' _gerutunya sambil menghapus daerah yang salah, tanpa berhenti tersenyum. Bibir pria ini tak henti-hentinya bergumam menirukan lirik lagu yang terdapat di suara yang berasal dari headphone.

Lelaki ini menaikkan kacamatanya sedikit, rambut hitamnya terurai kasar tak beraturan. Ia berusaha untuk membuat gambarnya menjadi sempurna. Bel pulang sekolah baru berdentang beebrapa detik lalu.

Ia tak peduli.

Hanya keheningan yang merayapi dinding kelas itu. Di mana terdapat 2 orang di sana.

Sang objek –lelaki yang tenang, berada di bangku paling ujung- mungkin tidak tahu jika lelaki ini sedang menggambar sosoknya. Tapi belum tentu, ah, aku tidak tahu.

Senyumnya mengembang saat jemarinya menggoreskan beberapa garis harmonis yang terakhir.

"Sedikit lagi…" ucap lelaki cukup keras. Ya setidaknya sudah terdengar oleh sang objek. Ia memandang ke arah lelaki yang memakai headphone itu.

**-Huang Zi Tao- **

Bubuhan nama terang itu mengakhiri kegiatannya. Ia tersenyum sekilas memandang gambarannya yang cukup bagus itu.

"Itu aku?" lelaki ini tak mendengarnya.

"Bagus.." pujinya. Namun, lelaki ini sungguh tak menghiraukannya. Sampai akhirnya tangan itu menarik kertas yang dipegang oleh Zitao.

Zitao gugub seketika, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Memandang sepatu yang tak asing baginya, tidak. Dia harus berani.

Ia melepas headphonenya, "Aku memang tidak pandai menggambar, maaf…" katanya berdiri, lagi-lagi ia tak menatap orang yang menjadi sasaran objeknya ini.

"Aku menyukainya.." katanya tersneyum tipis sambil menatap lurus pada Zitao.

"Heh, sudah berikan padaku, aku akan membuangnya. Itu gambar yang jelek.." Zitao ingin mengambil kertas miliknya, tapi lelaki itu menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

Ia beranjak menjauh, "Seorang Huang Zi Tao, menggambar Oh Se Hoon, haha.." katanya sambil tertawa. Zitao menatapi Sehun yang mulai mendekatinya lagi.

"Boleh kusimpan?" Tanya Sehun. Zitao menggeleng, "Aku ingin membuangnya, berikan padaku.."

Jantung Zitao berdetak lebih keras, saat Sehun merenggangkan kedua tangannya, dan memeluk leher Tao. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu, "Boleh kusimpan?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Terserah.." Sehun merasa menang. Ia melepas pelukannya, memandang Zitao dengan tatapn lucu.

Mentari mulai turun, langit menjadi jingga.

"Aku pulang.." kata Sehun menggendong tasnya. Zitao hanya mengangguk kecil, ia tak berkata sepatah apapun.

Hal itu juga ia lakukan saat sebuah kecupan hangat menyapa pipinya, Sehun tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih…"

Zitao terdiam. Ia terlalu bahagia, sore ini. Tangannya mengepal meluapkan kesenangannya.

"Sehun menyukainya?" ia masih tidak percaya. Ia berkali-kali menepuk samping kepalanya. Tapi sesuatu menyadarkannya. Ia segera menarik tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Sehun! Tunggu!" teriaknya.

Ia putuskan untuk memberi nama atas lukisannya. Yaitu, "Summer Paradise"

**-END-**

**Hehe ^^ #apadah?**

**Review yak, jangan lupa. Kritik saran sangat dibutuhkan.. hehe XIE XIE! #teleport bareng Kai**


End file.
